His Sinful Kiss
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: I felt my eyes go wide with horror at that declaration. Finish Eggman off? As in kill him? This wasn't my Sonic! This was some twisted Angel of Justice! Sonic would never go for murder! No matter how "righteous" he thought the deed to be.


His Sinful Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

I can honestly not remember a time where I was as filled with such bone chilling fear as I am right now. And to be so scared of him. He, whom I have loved ever since I was a child. He was a hero and an ordinary boy, one that could never stay still for too long. He was confident, shrewd and cunning as well as cocky, light hearted and just so_ wonderful_.

Yet as of now my hero had vanished, replaced by this snarling, enraged knight of vengeance. No longer was his fur a beautiful deep sapphire, instead it was a deep navy, bordering on black. His enchanting emerald eyes faded into a sizzling white. There was an aura surrounding him, _dripping_ of darkness. Never had I seen Sonic so angry! So dark.

Was it because Eggman had kidnapped me? No…that couldn't be it. Eggman has had kidnapped me plenty of times before. Yes, Sonic has been ticked off by this occurrence, but he's never snapped before.

I close my eyes, blocking the dark hedgehog from my sight as I wrack my memory trying to remember what could have possibly caused Sonic to suddenly go flying off the handle. As I think, a pain shoots through my side. Gasping in pain, I clutch my ribs, now remembering.

I had tried to escape from Eggman, yet my efforts had proved to be futile for one of the robots the evil doctor commanded kicked me down, bruising a few bones in the process. Sonic had come into the room and saw me sprawled on the floor, trying not to scream from the pain. The blood on the floor I had coughed up as a result from being kicked so hard was most likely been what pushed him too far.

His anger seeped, quite literally, into a chaos emerald he held, one he had found earlier that day. The rage Sonic felt had tainted the chaos emerald and as a consequence, corrupted him too.

Hearing my whimper once again, Sonic's ear twitched in my direction. I heard a low, guttural growl emit from his lips as he leapt into action, easily taking down the robots the now cowardly Eggman used as a shield while he tried to escape Sonic's wrath.

He wasn't so lucky for Sonic was blocking his path within seconds. "Going somewhere, Doc?" Sonic sneered. The wicked, taunting voice sent a chill down this spine. This hedgehog before me wasn't Sonic. Yes, he was defending me just like the Sonic I knew did, yet this one was capable of paralyzing his enemies and perhaps his allies with fear.

"Wh-who me?" Eggman stammered. "Going?" He laughed weakly. "Why no, Sonic. What would make you think that?"

The dark faker-I can no longer think of him as Sonic-appeared bored as he answered the villain. "Hmph, by now you usually take the Coward's way out." He laughed, one that made me whimper and curl in on myself. "But you didn't really think I'd let you escape before you repented for daring to hurt Amy, did you?"

"A-Amy? H-hurt the cute little hedgehog? Th-that wasn't me, that was a robot!"

"You're digging yourself into a bigger hole, Doctor." I hated those silky, manipulative tones in his voice.

The faker smirked. Before I had time to scream, his fists were pummeling Eggman and his floating device. Yet before he could render the human unconscious, I found myself on my feet racing toward the two, my arms locking around the hedgehog's waist.

"Sonic, stop!" I screamed. "Let him go. It's over." I began to sob. "Everything's okay now. Let's just go."

Much to my immense surprise and relief, Sonic did stop. He whirled around, studying me with an intense gaze. He wiped the tears that began to fall from my eyes and stared at his glove curiously. I couldn't exactly blame him. Wrath and compassion didn't exactly go hand in hand.

"You're sure you're alright?" The rough, yet somewhat concerned voice made me think that perhaps Sonic was beginning to return to the one I knew.

I nodded and suddenly found myself in his arms, being raced out of Eggman's base. Sonic ran for miles, yet time had hardly passed before he placed me on the ground near a riverbank. He began to pace, growling under his breath, annoyance radiating from his being. Still dark.

"Dammit Amy! I wish you had let me finish him off when I had the chance!"

I felt my eyes go wide with horror at that declaration. Finish Eggman off? As in kill him? This wasn't my Sonic! This was some twisted Angel of Justice! Sonic would never go for murder! No matter how "righteous" he thought the deed to be.

I had to get my Sonic back. The question is, how?

_You need to shock him, _a tiny voice whispered in the back of my mind.

Wonderful. But with what? A cattle prod? Or does that chaos emerald enough magical energy to create a shock that would snap Sonic back to reality?

Suddenly, words I had always heard from Knuckles enter my mind. _Chaos is power enriched by the heart._

Enriched by the heart.

Oh…_oh. _

I would have to kiss him, wouldn't I? Well, that'd certainly put a shock to _his _system.

I bit my lip, watching Sonic as he continued to pace. I took a deep breath, gathering my courage to approach the agitated hedgie. I placed a hand on his arm. "Sonic," I said gently. "Stop."

He looked at me, annoyed. "What do you want, A-"

I placed my lips against his.

At first Sonic struggled, trying to pull back, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips harder against his. Soon enough, he submitted, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing back. That's when the kiss changed from out of desperation to tantalizing. Sonic took control of the kiss, demanding entrance as he tangled a hand in my quills while the other tightened its grip around me. It was wonderful, dangerous and forbidden. Sinful. I wanted, no, I _craved _more.

As we kissed, a small kernel of reason bloomed in the back of my mind and began to chastise me_. Amy Rose, what are you doing? You're letting this faker practically seduce you. _

Knowing the voice was absolutely right, I pulled away trying to get my breath back. I looked at Sonic and my heart sank. Still dark. I froze as I felt his breath against the side of my neck. Yet before he could attack it, I pulled him into a hug whispering as I held him close, "I love you, Sonic. So much."

It was silent for a moment. I bit my lip, trying to staunch the tears that were getting ready to fall. Was he still that hateful, dark hedgehog? Then I heard in a gentle, sweet murmur.

"I love you too, Amy Rose."

Leaning back, I watched with joy as the malevolent aura begin to ebb away from his sapphire fur like the ocean away from the shore at low tide. His beautiful emerald orbs also returned, their usual mischievous and fun-loving sparkle coming back as well.

"Are you okay?" We asked each other simultaneously.

Sonic looked ashamed. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that," he said quietly. "I don't know how so much hatred overcame me so easily. I just wanted to protect you. Not kill anyone." He looked repulsed as the word rolled off his tongue.

I smiled softly, cupping his cheek and guiding his face so his eyes would meet mine. "Sonic, you may be a hero, but you're just as flawed as the rest of us," I pointed out gently. "There's no such thing as pure good and pure evil. Everyone has a little bit of both. It just takes really good sight to find that other characteristic. Or a set of extreme circumstances."

I gingerly placed a hand against my injury as I continued to speak. "I think it was your fear that kept you in your Dark form and prevented you from seeing that I was okay and you didn't need to continue fighting. I've never been injured like this and something tells me you didn't know what to do."

He nodded. "You're right. I didn't know what to do." He took a deep, shaky breath. "But now I know one thing I'll do. And it's to not surrender to my fears, but rather find a solution that will keep my fears from overwhelming me."

I kissed him softly. "That sounds like a wonderful start to me."

* * *

And this is one of the reasons why I don't write in first person. It's terrible. Sorry, but we are our own worst critics. I hope I didn't do too horribly with this, considering this theme has been written about before.


End file.
